The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Utility vehicle cargo beds such as truck beds, and the like, should be robust in order to withstand wear and tear from normal use. In one specific example, truck beds of pickup trucks may be provided with front and rear deck posts as major structural components. The deck posts are commonly made of numerous components and parts that are mechanically fastened or welded together. For example, it is not unusual for a deck post to be made of nine or more separate pieces in order to withstand the potential inboard, outboard, and the resulting cantilevered forces that may arise under different deck loading conditions. Preferably the deck posts are also designed to accommodate forces and loads from auxiliary components, such as tie down hooks. In addition to the strength considerations, the deck posts are also a common place to accommodate tail lights, tailgate hinges, tailgate stoppers, tailgate dampeners, stake pockets, and more. Thus, the rear deck posts may need to be provided with apertures and other connection mechanisms. Such strength and design considerations have led to complex assemblies that may require additional tools or assembly steps, may lead to additional component weight, and ultimately result in higher costs of manufacture.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved deck post design that maintains the strength requirements while lowering and/or minimizing weight and costs of manufacture and production.